Randomness
by FilledxWithxMuffins
Summary: One-shots about the Shield and Lita. Yes, I'll take requests.
1. Sickness and Nurse Roman

**Yes. I just made a story about Lita/Shield oneshots. Be jealous! Just kidding..**

**Anyways, ignore that. I do not own WWE, never will. But that can't stop me from playing with the characters! :D**

* * *

"This is all your fault!" Seth yelled at Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Enlighten me. How is _this _my fault?"

"You had the stomach flu and you didn't tell us, and now me and Lita are stuck with the flu with you!" Seth threw his head up in the air. (Is the stomach flu even contagious?)

Seth curled up in a ball when the stomach pain happened again. He hadn't eaten in two days since he gotten sick and he was starting to feel the effects on his body. He would get tired and sleep a lot because his body had no energy to fuel up on, he was hungry but he couldn't eat anything because he would just throw it up a second later.

Seth threw a pillow at Dean once the pain ended, "Your fault." Seth wheezed.

Dean wasn't as sick as Seth was but knew what his friend was going through. He just had no sympathy towards Seth. Seth was more moody then usual so Dean had no way to feel bad around that, plus Seth blaming this all on him wasn't helping.

Roman walked back in the room, his eyes had dark circles around them and he moved in a sluggish way. Yep, he was tired all right. He couldn't sleep good at night especially since Dean and Seth would wake him up at night when they had something to complain about. "It's too hot, too cold, it hurts," or his personal favorite, "It's all your fault,"

Cause that always lead to an argument, and it would tire them out. They would sleep and Roman would get a few minutes, or if he's lucky, hours of sleep.

"Finally!" Seth exaggerated, "Where's the damn soup?"

Roman was nearing his breaking point. He was tired of their demands and not getting a damn thanks for anything he does. It was easy to take care of Dean for a few days, but after Seth and Lita got sick, it was even harder. Lita wasn't much of a hassle since she preferred to take care of herself, but he did help her out from time to time. Seth and Dean made it intolerable.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Shut up Seth. You'll just throw it up later anyways."

Seth whined. "But I'm hungry." To prove his point, his stomach made a noise of complaint.

Dean hadn't ate much since he got sick but he wasn't hungry. He never was when he was sick. Dean yawned. "Rome. I'm tired, could you?" He motioned at the curtains.

"To hell he's not. I'm not tired and I don't want to sit in the darkness doing nothing," Seth stared at Roman, "Plus he snores. Loudly."

Roman sighed, taking a seat at the end of Dean's bed. He ran his hand over his face, trying to rub away the sleepiness, but it never worked. He just had to put up with it until they both grew tired. He should have just stayed at Lita's room. At least she would have let him slept while she watched T.V.

The phone rang and Seth picked it up, "What?" He snapped.

"I can see you're getting better," Lita teased on the other end. "Where's Roman?"

"No you can't speak to him. He's getting ready to grab me some soup."

Dean rolled his eyes at that.

Roman walked to Seth and yanked the phone from his grasp. "Something wrong?"

Lita bit her lip, he sounded so tired. "Yeah. I was wondering if you could help me with something personal?"

"Like?"

"I haven't taken a shower for two days. I was wondering if you could run a bath for me? You can sleep too once I'm in the bath."

That suddenly sounded like a good idea.

He stared at Seth with a look. "Yeah. I'll be glad to help you with that. I'll be right up." Roman hanged up after that.

"Where the hell are you going?" Seth glared. "We need you."

Dean snored softly.

"I need you!" Seth corrected.

Roman thought for a while. "Then come with me."

Seth made a face. "To her room? I can't walk without falling over! I'm weak and haven't-" Roman grabbed Seth by the arm and threw him over his shoulder. Seth suddenly started to feel sick. He whined.

Roman growled. "You throw up on me and you're done."

Well that was a comforting thought, and that didn't help with Seth's sudden nauseousness.

Dean shifted in bed and woke up. He stared at them with shook. "Where you going?"

"To Lita's room." Roman answered.

Dean thought for a bit. "Can I come?"

"As long as I don't have to carry you, then fine."

Dean did just that. Roman was very careful with Seth, not wanting the younger man to throw up on him again. He didn't get grossed out as much, but that did. When they finally got to Lita's room, Seth being the main reason as to why they were so slow, Dean opened the door.

Lita glared. "Why is he here? I don't mind Dean being here but I don't want Seth anywhere near me when he's in that mood."

"Hey!" Seth said after Roman gently put him to his feet, "You want Roman to take care of you, you have to deal with me as well."

Lita got off the bed, "I was hoping he could come here by himself to rest up," She pointed a Roman, "I mean look at him. I'm guessing it's mainly your guys fault."

Roman nodded and entered the bathroom to run the bath. Lita felt a bit bad. She was going to do it herself before he came here but she got caught up in the movie she was watching that she completely forgot.

"You seem perfectly fine taking care of yourself. Why did Roman have to run your bath?" Dean asked, casually slipping into the unused bed of Lita's room.

For some reason she got stuck with two double beds when she checked in just for himself, not that she was complaining or anything. It had a lot of room to move around in.

"Like I said. I was hoping he could rest up a bit," Lita dug around her bag a little. "But it looks like that's not happening."

Seth was already tucked in Lita's bed. "Hey! got any soup?"

Lucky for him, she did. She pointed at the small table in the corner that had a grocery bag on top, along with other things. "I like the chicken flavor one so that's all I have. Sorry."

Seth didn't have a retort to that. How could he? She didn't sound sarcastic as usual, just sincere. He just nodded and looked at Dean with puppy eyes. "Dean?"

Dean laughed. "Don't even bother asking. You're real stupid if you think I'm making you soup after the way you spoke to me earlier."

Seth whined. "Please? You know how I get when I'm cranky. I didn't mean it!"

"Seth-"

"PLEASE?" He whined louder.

Dean rolled his eyes as Seth repeatedly said please. He knew he was going to crack soon. A headache was going to come if he didn't get Seth to shut up soon.

Dean threw the covers off his body and got out of bed. "Just shut up, okay?"

As soon as Roman was done with the bath, he called Lita and she went to the bathroom. A second later he left the room to give the redhead some privacy. He laid on the bed that Dean was just in and as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out.

Seth stared for a moment. Since he was going to get some soup he had no reason to bother- ask Roman for anything. Dean hummed softly while he checked the soup. It was instant which meant all he had to do was put water in it and heat it up in the microwave, pour the sauce into it, and stir. Seemed simple.

Dean grabbed an unopened water bottle and poured it into the cup like silicone. He threw it into the microwave and pressed three random numbers and started the machine. He waited for a bit, sighing loudly at how long it was taking.

When it beeped, he took it out.

He took the plastic spoon and tasted some of the soup before putting the spoon back into the bowl. He wasn't sure if that was a smart idea considering he was still sick and might get Seth more sick, but it wasn't his concern since it wasn't him. He handed the bowl to Seth and made sure to place the small garbage can next to his bed.

He sat at a distance from Seth just in case he didn't grab the garbage can in time.

Seth made a face after taking a couple spoon fulls. "I'm not going to throw up right away. You don't need to have the garbage can ready."

Dean shrugged. "I'm okay with it being our room, but it isn't. Don't know how she'll react to you puking in her hotel room."

Seth mumbled some un-gentlemen like words about Dean and Lita.

"It's your fault anyways."

Dean smirked. He had enough of Seth blaming him now. And he knew exactly how he was going to get the man to shut up about it.

Lita sighed, sinking lower and lower into the hot water. It never felt so good to take a bath before.

"Wait, what are you going to do with that- DEAN!" Seth yelled loudly.

Lita winced.

Well, at least it was relaxing for a while.

Roman growled loudly and Dean stopped harassing Seth with the end of the spoon. Seth stared with wide eyes at Roman as well who got off the bed, anger in his eyes.

He had enough.

"Just remember that it was your fault.." Seth whispered while he coward into the bed.

* * *

**Whatever you think happens at the end is up to you. But I just imagine Lita ignoring whatever was going on outside of the door and continue****s**** to bathe.**

**If you want to request something of this group, PM me. I won't take request from the reviews. (unless it's good.)**


	2. Sandcastles and Getting Wet

**Yes, I just made a story based off Shield/Lita one-shots. It's official. I'm in love with this group. This was requested. Heh, small swear words, you've been warned!**

**Request for at the beach.**

**I do not own WWE!**

* * *

Lita let out a long sigh. It was hot out today. Really hot. She fanned herself desperately as a way to try and keep cool. The water right now seemed like a great place to be in at the moment. But she wasn't one for getting wet, or liked the idea of swimming in an ocean. So she sticked with the little shade the umbrella gave her while fanning herself with her hand.

She reached for her iced water that was now melting at a face pace. Weird, they were just here for ten minutes.

She turned her head as Seth threw more sand her way. He looked at her and mumbled an apology and went back to digging. He done this multiple times and each time he did so, Lita would think he was just doing it on purpose to annoy her.

Lita was already cranky with the heat, and Seth purposely throwing sand at her didn't help.

"Seth," Lita sighed. He looked at her. "Would you mind not throwing sand on me?"

Seth scoffed and went back to digging, "No. It's not my fault that you sat there when I was clearly making something. Move if you want."

"I sat here first!"

"My stuff was there first. Just because I wasn't sitting here, my stuff was there, so I was here first." Seth added.

Lita asked, "Can't you be a gentlemen for once?"

He stopped and looked up, thinking, "Not today." Seth smirked, "Just move."

Lita could just grab her towel and move. But the umbrella was going to be a hassle to move and she would end up more hot than she already is. So moving isn't really an option.

She glared, "And why can't _you _move?"

"Lita," He laughed. "Unless you find a way to move this hole to a new spot, I'm not going anywhere."

"I don't like you." She announced.

He pouted, "But I love you so much." He mocked.

Lita didn't think of anything to say to that and she let him be. She relaxed in the shade for a few minutes until more sand was flicked her way. This time it hit her dead in the face. She wiped the remains off and didn't care about the stinging in her eyes from the sand. She launched herself at Seth and began rolling in the sand with him.

Seth, while trying to fend off Lita, was also making sure they didn't rolled onto his "masterpiece."

Lita noticed this and started going after the start of what seems to be a castle. She squirmed out from beneath him and went after the sand, but before she could actually do anything, she was thrown back. She propped herself on her shoulders and seen Seth on his knees in front of his castle, both hands held up in defense.

Lita stood up and asked while dusting off the sand, "Why is it so important? You can always make a new one."

Seth seemed embarrassed. He opened and closed his mouth, he sighed, "This is my first time actually making one."

Lita thought on this and made a face, "Seriously?"

"Yeah.."

She bit her lip. "Oh.."

He looked up at her and she seemed to relax now. He thought she was going to let him be after that little confession, but she suddenly smirked and dread washed over his face.

"You should have thought of that before you annoyed me." She announced and ran towards him.

"Wait!" Seth yelled.

She didn't get very far. She felt an arm wrap around her waist and was easily hoisted up and pushed back. She stumbled forward and quickly turned around after catching balance. She glared at Dean. "Go away." She sternly said.

"And if I don't?" He challenged.

Seth still looked alert.

She looked back at Dean. "I wouldn't piss me off if I were you."

He smirked, shrugging, "I know you can fight, but you're just a _woman_."

Lita let out a yell and quickly went up to him and shoved him back. Seth whined once Dean almost stepped on his sand castle. Seth looked at Roman, who was laying under the shade a few feet from him, sleeping. Since they got there actually.

"Rome.." Seth pleaded.

Roman turned over, raising a brow at the sound of Seth's voice. He sounded so desperate, he felt pity for him.

"Hmm?" He asked after yawning.

Seth pointed at the two who were busy bickering. It seemed pretty heated since they were shoving each other back and forth. Each shove Dean got closer and closer to stepping on Seth's castle. Roman was well aware that this was Seth's very first time making one. He nodded at the younger man and got up. After stretching for some time, he headed towards the fighting duo. He easily shoved the two from each other.

Roman raised a brow, "Dean."

Dean sighed. "She was trying to ruin Seth's sand castle."

Roman looked back at Lita. She huffed, "HE," She pointed at Seth, "Threw sand at me. And he, well, he's just an ass."

Dean glared, "And she's being her usual self."

Lita laughed, "And that is?"

He spat out, "A bitch."

Lita sputtered, "What?!"

He smirked. "A bit-"

Dean felt himself being shoved back slightly. Roman glared down at him. He easily grabbed both by the shirt and dragged them to the ocean. Lita looked on in horror. "Wait!"

Dean desperately tried to get away from the water. Something about the ocean just creeped him out. It didn't help that the ocean was clear today and he could see all kind of things crawling on the ocean floor.

Roman grinned, "I think someone needs to serve injustice."

Lita cried out. "You can't be serious!"

He easily lifted her up around the waist with one arm and tossed her into the water. Lita splashed around, trying to get out of the water.

Dean laughed, but it quickly stop shut. "Why me?"

"Inappropriate words." Roman merely said and easily lifted Dean with both hands and tossed him in to. Dean landed on his stomach and he thought he felt something crawl over his hands. He looked down to see something a plain color. He quickly got up and shivered at the thought, still feeling like that thing was crawling on his skin.

Lita huffed and quickly twisted her hair to get it to dry quicker. She smiled in amusement at how Dean had a sick look to his face.

At least she wasn't hot anymore. She thought on that and other ways to get back at all three, starting with Seth first.

* * *

**This was requested. The beach and have Dean and Lita thrown into the water.**

**You can request something if you like. :)**


	3. Formal

**Request for: Shield &amp; Lita in formal wear!**  
**I own nothing, if I did... well..**

* * *

Dean scowled at himself in the mirror after Roman was done combing his hair back. His hair was slicked back with gel and he hated how sticky it felt. He wanted to reach up to his brown locks and mess it up the way he liked it. He tried doing it but that earned him a cold glare from the larger man and now Dean had no choice but to keep his hair slicked back. Roman dug around Dean's bag and took out his razor and shaving cream.

He handed the items to Dean, who took it in his hands. "Are you capable of doing it yourself?" Roman asked.

"Yes." Dean shot back.

Roman gave him an intimidating glare and left the bathroom. Dean grumbled to himself while he smeared the cream all over his cheek and chin and anywhere else he needed to shave.

Seth quickly ran out of the bedroom and ran into Roman's arms. He pointed at the messed up tie with a childish pout and Roman easily fixed up the mess Seth had made. He perfectly tied it and made sure it lined up perfectly. When he was done with the task he fixed Seth's collar and rushed him back into the room where Seth put on the rest of his suit.

Lita had arrived at their room and she was already dressed up. Her hair was curled and tied up into a messy bun. Her gold colored dressed hugged her body well and had a long slit on the back. She looked stunning but the annoyed look didn't.

"They're still not ready?" She asked in disbelief.

Roman sighed. "Seth's almost done, I don't know what Dean is doing in the bathroom."

Lita nodded and went into the bathroom. Dean was in the middle of washing his face with water and he pointed at the towel on the floor after seeing her walk in. She rolled her eyes and snatched the towel off the floor, she shook the towel before handing it to him. He dabbed at his face to not irritate his skin and started to admire himself in the mirror. He wasn't going to admit to Roman, but he was starting to like the way his hair was combed back.

Lita grabbed the jacket suit off the doorknob and put it on him. He didn't take his eyes off his reflection while Lita busied herself with helping him get ready. Lita stood in front of him and straightened out the suit. He stared at her while she stepped back to admire him. She nodded in approval. "You look good."

He looked back at his reflection and smirked. "I know."

She clapped her hands. "Great. Let's go."

She walked out of the room and rushed him to the door. He grinned after seeing Roman smile at him, it suddenly made him feel proud.

Seth eagerly waited at the door like a child. Roman gave him a nod and he was running down the hall towards the elevator while Dean ran after him.

Roman stared at Lita. "You didn't need to help."

She rolled her eyes. "If I didn't he would have been admiring himself all night."

Roman grinned. "He does look good though."

"Don't tell him that. It'll get to his head."


End file.
